The present invention relates to a control arrangement for a hydraulic power transmission, comprising a main valve slide, a precontrol valve slide to control the main valve slide, as well as an auxiliary valve slide for controlling flow of pressure fluid through a pressure channel leading from a pump to a hydraulic consumer. The arrangement includes further a control conduit branching off from the pressure channel and leading over a throttle, the precontrol valve slide and the auxiliary valve slide, in which the latter is movable between two end positions under the influence of a spring and the hydraulic pressure in a pressure chamber and arranged to control the control conduit, and two adjustable throttles in the control conduit respectively formed by the auxiliary valve slide and the precontrol valve slide. In a control arrangement known in the art, the auxiliary valve slide is arranged to control release of pressure fluid from a control chamber coordinated with the main valve slide. The known arragement aims to prevent, by fast movement of the auxiliary valve slide, the occurrence of such a throttling action that the amount of oil pumped by the pump can, at corresponding pressure conditions, just pass the release openings so that the pump has to operate against an excessively high pressure. Such an operation, called for short "arresting throttling", can quickly lead to a destruction of the pump. Whereas in the known control arrangement such an arresting throttling is avoided during increase of pressure in the pressure channel, that is during shifting of the precontrol valve slide from a neutral position to a lifting position, it is possible that during reverse shifting of the precontrol slide conditions may arise which will produce such an arresting throttling action. The known arrangement has further the disadvantage that various dimensions of bores and control edges of the elements of the control arrangement are in a critical relationship with respect to each other, which in turn requires that these elements are constructed to very close tolerances.